The Invisible Girl
by femme fetal
Summary: One Shot. Hermione finds an interesting spell in the library. Who knew you could have so much fun in the library?


_The Invisible Girl_

**By: midnight.masquerade.x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling except characters you don't recognise and the plot. **

**Summary: One Shot. Hermione finds an interesting spell in the library. Who knew you could have so much fun in the library?**

* * *

Hermione Granger sat at one of the tables in the library. She was scouring as many books as she could, trying to find any spells that would make it easier for Harry to defeat Voldemort. Harry and Ron had retired to bed rather then stay up and keep her company.  
"This one sounds interesting," She muttered to herself, looking over an invisibility spell. An invisible army would completely confuse and disorientate the Death Eaters.

With Harry's invisibility cloak Harry and Hermione, or Harry and Ron could be invisible. But the invisibility cloak made it difficult to move and with the growth spurts the boys had gone through in the last year the boys would have to crouch so their ankles wouldn't show. The spell Hermione was looking at lasted for as long as the castor intended and for a witch or wizard as powerful as Harry, Hermione, Professor McGonagall or Kingsley, the spell was pretty simple.

Hermione though she should possibly try the spell before suggesting it to Professor McGonagall, in case there were and side affects not listed. Hermione smiled as she cast the spell exactly as the books told her to.

Hermione didn't feel any different. She looked down at herself and could only see the chair below her. She let out a surprised laugh. She skipped around the table and did a dance. She laughed louder at the absurdity of it all. She tip toed to the front desk where she saw Madame Pince sitting.

Madame Pince was sitting at a table, every so often she would twitch in her seat. She looked up from the book she was reading and glared at the empty library in front of her.  
"Stupid children, ruining my library. All the peace and quiet, disturbed. All the time!" She murmured to herself. Hermione held back a giggle as she looked at the strict and slightly crazy librarian. Hermione pointed her wand at her throat and cast a silent spell to make her voice change to the different pitches of some of the first year students.  
"Where are the books on muggles?" a first year girls voice came from her mouth. "How long can I borrow these books for?" She asked, sounding like a boy. A loud giggle burst from her throat, this time sounding like a small girl. Madame Pince looked around, she seemed to be panicking.  
"The children are attacking me!" Madame Pince shrieked. She stood and turned around again and again. "I just want them to leave me alone!" Madame Pince seemed to be having a mental break down. Hermione giggled, more then one voice seemed to giggle around Madame Pince and the giggles thundered throughout the library. Madame Pince shrieked and ran out of the library as fast as her sensible, flat shoes would allow.

Hermione ended the voice spells and fell on the floor laughing. It took a while but she finally regained control of herself and stood. She decided that the spell had worked well enough, she moved back towards her table doing a little dance, she twirled around and giggled as she bumped into one of the book shelves. She reached the table and dissolved into giggles again as she fell into her chair.

Her thoughts drifted to a less pure train of ideas. I smirk drifted onto her lips, it was unseen by anyone but it was very Slytherin. Her hand stroked her thigh, getting higher and higher and thoughts of her enemy took her over.  
_  
Draco Malfoy._

The man she would never be able to have. His platinum blonde hair, pale skin, grey eyes and perfect body made her almost salivate every time she saw him. She would never be able to tell anyone that her fantasies centred around the boy who made her time at Hogwarts hell. She let out a soft moan as she imagined his face as he ploughed into her wet cunt. She slipped the first finger into herself. Hermione imagined what expression his perfect face would hold as he slipped his long fingers into her tight cunt. She moaned again as she pushed another finger into herself.

"Hello?" A rough voice called out. "Is anyone in here?" The same voice called again. Hermione snapped, her hand shooting out of herself. She sat up in her chair and pretended to be reading. "Granger isn't in the library, what a surprise," Hermione looked towards the person who had just come inside the library. She masked a gasp when she saw it was the man she had been fantasising about moments before. She went to scold him, until she remembered that she was still invisible. She smiled to herself. Naughty thoughts started going through her head about what she could do in this situation. The first thing she decided to do was wait to see what he would do.

"Books on fantasies and how to make them real," Draco pointed his wand towards the shelves and muttered a spell Hermione couldn't hear. Three books popped from the shelves and Draco moved towards the books. Hermione read the titles of the books from where she was. They were; _Lusty Fantasies for Lusty Wizards and Witches_, _Day Dreams Come to Life _and _Charms for Real Day Dreams_. Hermione stifled a giggle while wondering what fantasy he wanted to come real. Draco grabbed the books from the shelf and then sat at a table with the books open in front of him.

Hermione snapped into action she stood from her seat. Draco muttered a spell just as she reached him. She pulled him up by his tie and he stumbled out of his seat. Her hands ran across his body. He reached out towards her but she skipped away from him, allowing a small giggle to burst from her throat.

Hermione pushed Draco against a bookshelf and her fingers skimmed across his lips. Her lips trailed across his collarbone and travelled towards the side of his neck. She placed a small kiss on his neck then bit down into his soft flesh. Draco groaned as her teeth released his neck. Her hand travelled down his front and she grabbed his quickly hardening erection. Draco groaned louder. His hands reached for her and this time she allowed him to touch her. His hands travelled over her curves, squeezing her arse then coming to rest on her breasts. His thumbs rubbed over her hard nipples and she moaned into his neck.

"Who are you? Why can't I see you?" Draco's gravely voice was heavy with lust.  
"You know who I am. You don't have to see me." She groaned, panting with her own lust.

His pelvis was grinding against her own and she felt her knees letting out. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her up so she could wrap her legs around him. He turned them around and crushed her against the bookshelf. She reached down and undid her pants, dropping her legs from him and letting them fall from her legs. He guessed what she was doing and began undoing his own pants and belt. Her legs went back around him and she ground her body against him again, getting closer and closer to being flesh on flesh. His hand travelled from her hip to just above her knee. His hand made trails and patterns up her thigh to her underwear. He groaned again as he felt her wetness coming through the soft cotton. His fingers slipped inside the cotton and he trailed along the wetness of her lower lips. He pushed a single finger inside of her and she groaned. She looked at the expression on his face and groaned again. He looked to be in complete bliss. Another finger slipped inside her and she felt as though she would pass out. His fingers inside her was pure bliss, she wondered what his cock would be like. Her hand slipped down into his boxers. She used the tips of her fingers to tease him, she pushed down the material encasing him and he shook them off his own legs. His fingers slipped out of her cunt and she groaned at the loss.

Draco ripped off Hermione's cotton panties. The elastic in her underwear stung her hip slightly; but it turned her on more.

"Fuck me, please," Hermione panted into his ear. He complied with her wish and thrust himself into her cunt. She groaned in pleasure. He thrust into her and she pushed back. "Harder," She groaned. He moaned.

He carried her to the closest table and laid her down gently. He moved so he was on top of her and thrust into her roughly. She moaned, with each thrust. She grabbed him by the hair and bit into his neck. He groaned and thrust into her harder. She moaned louder and then a wave of pleasure rolled over her and she clenched around him. He groaned one last time before her clenching walls caused his own orgasm.

He fell on top of her as they both collapsed into waves of happiness. He rolled off of her and lay next to her on the table. A happy smile covered both of their face. Hermione sat up off the table, she leaned down to him, kissed his lips lightly, "Thank you." She said.  
"Hermione?" He asked. She slipped on her pants that were by the bookshelf. She retreated to her books and gathered her things. As she left the library she muttered the spell to become visible again and her brown hair flashed, causing Draco to fall back onto the table.

* * *

Hermione had her clothes righted and her school robes covered her slightly messed up clothes.  
"How was the library? Find anything interesting?" Harry asked from where he was laying by the fire.  
"I found some very interesting things; I will tell you all about it in the morning okay?" She smiled at her best friends and skipped her way up the girls' dorm stairs.  
"Nothing is interesting at the library. Hermione's so boring, she never has any fun!" Ron announced.

That night both Hermione and Draco slept with smiles on their faces.

* * *

**A/N:** Just a one shot to get me over my writers block. Reviews please my lovelies.

Thank you to my beta and best friend, Emily :D

For the people who were wondering what happened to her underwear, she left them wherever they fell, for the next person who came into the library to find and wonder who's they were.

Happy Reading! ;D


End file.
